Monster
by xstormwolf
Summary: Alehandra is a monster. on her journey to break her curse, she stumbles across the boy who lived, and an unlikely friendship is born. harryxoc. this is not my story, i am posting it for a friend. so review, it's her first story


**THIS IS NOT MY STORY**

**i am posting it for my friend who has little self-confidence, you don't know how much i had to beg for her to let me post this...**

**but enjoy ;)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I ran through the thick forest, far faster than any human could see. I had no idea where I was going, my legs just carried me endlessly onwards. All I knew was that turning back was not an option, now that I knew who and what I was. There was no home for me; all I could do was run. Run and search for him, and when I find him, kill him. It wasn't something I was looking forward to, trust me. I was scared to death, but right now all I could think about was running and not tripping over the stupid roots from the trees. It was good that I had enhanced sight and hearing. I hummed a song as I ran

A few hours later I noticed that I was in Surry, London. A quiet little suburb, I shivered. The quiet atmosphere of suburbs always freaks me out. I hid in the shadows of houses that all looked like clones of each other. I was just about to disregard the neighborhood but just then I saw an eerie glow come from a window. No not a lamp, but magic. You see I'm a witch, not a normal witch either, yeah no wand, aren't I lucky? Well not really because with this gift, a curse came along. Wow, I feel like such a poet but this was no joke; I'm a monster and it sucks. So that is why I have to find and kill _him_, so the curse can be broken and I can stop running. My life has become way too dramatic.

Anyways, back to the mysterious magic light (that sounds funny). I clawed my way up the side of the house casting a small invisibility spell so neighbors won't get scared. I can't literally turn myself invisible; the spell just directs people's vision away from me. I slowly opened the window, just enough for me to slip in without being noticed.

Just as I suspected, the light was off and the odd magical light was being emitted from a wizard's wand. He was about 15, messy black hair green eyes under round glasses and a weird shaped scar on his forehead. Wait, I know this kid, his face was everywhere! Harry Potter, duh! How could I be so slow? He was the kid who people couldn't stop talking about after all.

Thank god my steps were so light that they couldn't be heard, but then I just had to be really stupid and trip over a t-shirt that was balled up on the floor. UGH! How could I not be paying attention to something so small?

Well the sound of my small thud made him turn his head to me— I hope he didn't get whiplash from how fast he turned.

"Who are you!?" he asked with a wide-eyed look.

"Is that really your first question? Not 'What the hell are you doing in my room?' not '_What_ are you?'" I almost snapped, my stupid animalistic instincts taking over, making me jump into a crouch, my fingers twitching in anticipation for an attack.

He was about to reply back when I cut him off.

"Somebody's coming" I whispered loud enough for him to hear. His eyes darted to the door and I hid in his closet. The whole time in there I wondered, WHERE THE HELL WERE THE REST OF HIS CLOTHES? No seriously.

"Who the bloody hell were you yelling at boy!?" asked his Muggle uncle. I had to hold my hand over my mouth to stop myself from laughing—this man was really, I mean REALLY fat!

"No one" replied Harry trying not to look back at the spot where I was previously. Hs uncle didn't look convinced of the answer but glared at his nephew and stomped out. I waited until I heard him sit down in the living room to walk out of the closet.

When I emerged, Harry looked at me with such a serious face that I wanted to laugh, but I managed to hold a serious face as well, just to humor him.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Alehandra."

"Where are you from?"

"Spain."

"Why are you here?"

"If you think it's for you, sorry to disappoint." I said blandly. The look on his face was still confused but also relieved. I wonder what he's been through.

"What are you?" I grinned.

"A monster." I whispered, enjoying the horrified look on his face. But as quickly as it arrived, the horror vanished, replaced by something else—curiosity? wonder? I couldn't tell.

"I've seen a lot of monsters" he said. I laughed quietly trying to keep my voice down like he was.

"I bet you have, but not all monsters are ugly" I said trying to look innocent. He held me a blank stare.

"Ok, ok, I am a witch too" I said putting my hands up in defense.

"What do you mean 'too'?" he asked still not satisfied.

"Do you really want my whole life story?" I asked sitting on his bed. I almost punched him because his expression said 'yes' but I didn't. I sighed, then began my story.

"Well, unlike most children who find their powers when they are 11, I found out when I was 13. Why? Because my grandparents resented me for them. They knew I would end up like _him_. But that's another story. Anyway, about that monster comment, I'm cursed. Well my whole family is, but it only comes out in ones born with magical powers. That's what they meant by I would end up like him; they said they knew it when I was first born, I have his eyes. That's why I'm looking for him now; to break the curse" I explained,

Harry looked at me skeptically staring at my electric blue eyes for a second but he seemed to believe me.

"Ok, but why are you in my room?" he asked raising an eyebrow. That made him look smart! I almost laughed at his geeky appearance, almost.

"Weeeeeeeell," I put on a thoughtful face and put my finger to my lip "I saw this light from outside and uh, went to see what it was?" I offered, sheepishly realizing how stupid that sounded.

"That's illegal you know" he said, staring at me. I giggled and twirled a piece of my dark wavy hair. He rolled his eyes in response, which got me mad, so I pinned him on the bed with inhuman speed. He didn't look amused.

"What, are you going to rape me?" he asked, my eyes widened and I burst out laughing on top of him. I could tell he was blushing because his neck was bright red. I rolled over next to him and he sat up and looked down at me.

"You said you came from Spain, how did you get here?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Again with the interrogation? Well if you must know I flew," I answered.

"You have enough money for that?" he asked checking out my clothes. I was wearing faded ripped jeans, a light blue tank top and a darker blue plaid shirt over that which was very loose on me.

"Are you crazy? I meant literally" I replied sitting up.

"On a broom? From Spain?" he asked incredulously. I sighed.

"No, I flew" I repeated looking him in the eyes. He still looked confused but I didn't bother to answer.

"Uh, Harry?" I looked back at him with my best puppy dog look. He immediately got nervous.

"What do you want?" he tried not to look at me, but then I crawled closer to him.

"Do you think I could stay here? For just a day or two?" I asked quietly, our faces were just a few inches apart and his was turning red again.

"What! You can't! If anyone were to find you we'd both be dead!" said Harry, forgetting to keep his voice down.

"That doesn't matter, I can hear when anyone comes near the room, remember? Oh speaking of which." I quickly ducked under the bed as his cousin slammed inside.

"Bloody hell, will you shut up!" he demanded glaring at Harry. I guessed Harry nodded or something because I didn't hear him reply. After I heard his cousin close the door to his own room I crawled out.

"I think I've been scarred for life," I said with horrified eyes. Ugh! I never want to see the underside of a boy's bed again! He held back a laugh and removed a piece of lint from my hair.

"Sorry," he said quietly "How did you know he was coming? And how did you move so quickly?" I had an urge to roll my eyes again.

"The curse" I answered and lay down on his bed, he lay down next to me.

Before he fell asleep I heard him whisper reluctantly, "Fine only a day or … two" I smiled and closed my eyes as well.

I woke the next day to the sound of thumping on the stairs; the footsteps then headed towards this room. I quickly rolled onto the floor so that the arriving person wouldn't see me. Harry woke up with a start as his uncle came in announcing the family –excluding Harry of course— was leaving and ordered him to clean out the backyard of weeds.

"Not one should be left by the time we come back, Petunia wants to plant a garden!" he finished, then thumped his way out the house. I sat up groggily and looked up at Harry who was still out of it. I climbed back onto the bed and smacked him with one of his pillows.

"Despierte" I told him, he blinked and put on his glasses.

"Excuse me?"

"Wake up" I repeated, didn't I say that? He nodded and looked down. We had both slept in our clothes, well this was the only pair of clothes I had so it was no big deal for me.

"Are they gone?" he asked looking back at me from the door. I nodded and he went to the bathroom. He came back 5 minutes later looking brand new.

"Can I, uh" I was embarrassed to ask. I hadn't showered in days. I can tell you now that I stank. He seemed to get the idea and handed me some clothes; jeans and a t-shirt.

I walked into the bathroom and peeled off my dirty clothes, after showering I brushed my teeth with my finger and washed my clothes by hand and changed into the clothes that Harry gave me. The pants of course were too big and Harry noticed them almost falling off and gave me a belt.

"Thank you" I said as I sat down at the kitchen table. He smiled at me.

"No problem" he replied.

"I mean thank you for everything, I don't know how you can trust me so easily" I said uncertainly looking away.

"You're right." He said staring straight at me. I did a double take and looked back at him.

"I shouldn't trust you, but I do, I guess I feel kind of lonely here after everything that has happened" he admitted. I grinned.

"You can trust me with anything buddy!" I said.

"Well Al, if you're staying here, the least you could do is help me outside." he said. I blinked, damn he got me! Wait, did he just call me Al?

"Fine, fine" We both walked out to the back and I immediately noticed that the whole backyard was like one big weed.

"They are crazy" I said wide-eyed. He laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"Your accent, when you say crazy" he laughed again, I pouted in mock offence. He gave me an apologetic look and started pulling weeds.

I went to the opposite side and started, I didn't want him to see this. Just then my hands changed into talons and I started to pull the weeds out in an amazing speed. I kept looking over my shoulder to check if he wasn't looking. I decided to make small conversation so he wouldn't be suspicious.

"Petunia?" I questioned remembering his aunts' name. He scoffed.

"Garden?" he questioned in return.

"I mean, I wonder what flowers she would plant?" I asked sarcastically. He laughed.

"Tell me about it, my mums' name was Lily" he replied.

"I like the name Lily better" I nodded.

"What are those!?" he asked talking towards me. I stood up, realizing that I had foolishly let my guard down, and quickly put my hands behind my back.

"N-nothing!" I answered, wincing because they wouldn't change back. It gets harder every time. He grabbed my hands and held them tightly by the wrist.

"These are not nothing." he said in a demanding tone that was almost scary.

"I told you I'm a monster" I whispered, having found a new fascination with my shoes. His grip tightened and forced me to look up at him.

"You are not a monster!" he told me "You will break this curse and you will be fine!"

I wanted to believe him, so badly, but they wouldn't change back. Instead, sharp dark feathers began to appear on my arms and up my neck. I winced again as I tried my hardest to make it stop. He hugged me then and I gasped in surprise, the transformation stopped and began to recede. I hugged him back and bit my lip.

"Thank you." I whispered, pulling back and looking him in the eyes "You're a good friend." I smiled and he gave a small smile back.

"Let's finish this so maybe we can eat before they come back." he offered and I nodded in reply. I can't believe I just hugged him! That's weird, I haven't had many friends but getting a new one wasn't so bad, even if it was just for a little while. After finishing we made sandwiches and I dashed upstairs when I heard their car pull up.

I was humming an old song when Harry walked back in his room.

"You never really explained to me what your curse is, or who _he_ is" he started as he sat on his windowsill.

I sighed knowing this was coming. "He is my great-great grandfather, he is still alive and while he lives I will always be cursed. Able to change into a bird like creature, but every time I change it gets harder to turn back," I gripped my arm "If it keeps up like this I wont be able to change back, and when that happens I wont even remember being human at all!"

"You know you don't have to do this alone" he said with bright green eyes. I wanted to believe him so badly.

"Yes I do, there is no one who can help me. And don't even think about it— you are way too busy with your own life!" I shook my head; he opened his mouth to reply but knew I was right. His eyes were so sad. I walked to him and hugged him from behind.

"I know I've been saying this a lot, but thank you" I whispered in his shirt.

"Why do I have a feeling you're leaving? And that I won't see you for a long time." his voice even sounded sadder.

I felt an ache in my chest, guilty that I made him feel like this.

"I have to, remember? Only a day or two" I smiled as he turned to face me.

He was shaking his head then rested his forehead on mine.

"Stay another night, leave tomorrow." he offered.

I wanted to stay with him forever and just forget about this stupid curse. He was one of the few people that knew about my curse, but despite that, he accepted me for who I was. Even though I had only just met him, I felt that I could trust him with my life. I was so tempted to stay, but I knew I couldn't.

"Fine. And thank you again." He smiled a little at that, and I loved the way his green eyes lit up when he smiled.

We sat together the rest of the night talking about random things, he told me about school, his friends, Sirius Black. I told him of my old home in Spain, my few friends, my puppy that I missed to death. He laughed and told me that Sirius could change into a dog.

"I miss my Diva"

"Who?" asked Harry.

"My puppy, she was only 2 months old when I got her" Harry's eyes widened when I said puppy.

"You know, Sirius could turn into a dog." I laughed

"You know Sirius is a star." I commented looking at the stars above.

"Almost his whole family was named after the constellations." he noted, looking a little wistful as he thought about his godfather.

He fell asleep with my arms around him.

"Hey buddy!" I said to wake him up. He slowly opened his eyes and smiled. What a nice way to wake up. He decided to take me to the park that day, so while I climbed out of his window he went through the door.

"Where are you _going_ boy!?" yelled/asked his uncle.

"Out."

"Don't get smart with me!"

"So you want me to get dumb with you?"

His uncle's face began to redden, but Harry walked out, avoiding the explosion. When I saw that he had left, I walked out from around the corner where I was waiting.

"I didn't know you could be sarcastic" I commented with a laugh. He gave me a 'Shut up' look, so I started humming. It took us like 5 minutes to get to the park and I squealed when I saw the swings and skipped –literally- to them. Harry stared at me like I had grown another head.

"Weirdo" I heard him whisper but ignored it

"Push, push, push, push!" I chanted, I squealed again when I started to swing. When I got pretty high he sat on the swing next to mine.

"You know this kind of looks like a date" he commented.

"Are you admitting you like me?" I asked bluntly. He blushed

"N-no! we're just friends right?"

"Yep! Unless…" I walked to his swing and sat on his lap flirtatiously running my fingers through his hair. I tried really hard to keep a straight face on but failed and laughed into his chest.

"Yeah, I don't think I know you that well." He replied poking my forehead.

"Le Gasp! _The_ Harry Potter has _morals?_"

"What you think I'm a whore?"

"Ahem, well…" Harry gave a mock shocked look and I jumped off of him.

"I've never been called a whore before." he said.

"Well maybe not to your face" I mumbled.

"What?"

"I said you better get used to it you stupid whore!" I laughed. He stood up menacingly and slowly walked toward me, I dashed away before he could get me.

"Stay still damn it!"

"How stupid do you think I am!?" we both stopped and I gaped.

"Are you calling me stupid?" I asked, he laughed.

"Well you called me a whore!" he retorted, I pouted.

"MEANIE!" I crossed my arms. I can tell you the rest of the day was like this –making fun of each other, calling each other names- good times, good times.

But then the sun set and we both knew what was coming now. We sat on the curb of the street in front of his house.

"So where are you going to go?" he asked me quietly, I sighed, this is so depressing!

"We're kind of connected, so when I change I can sense him." I explained. He nodded looking a bit out of it. It got dark and I stood up, Harry followed suit.

"I have a feeling that this year will not end to well for either of us." I looked at him sadly. He lowered his eyebrows.

"This moment is sad enough, why would you go and say something like that?" he asked. I giggled.

"Sorry, just thinking out loud, but I'm serious, so remember to keep your friends close but your enemies closer" I replied looking him in the eyes.

"Don't you forget to never lose faith, we'll see each other again." he placed his hands on my shoulders. I smiled hopefully.

"Yeah!" I wrapped my arms around him "Try not to miss me too much!" I giggled again and felt his chest move unevenly as he chuckled. We held each other at arms length.

"I should go now." I said looking up at him, wishing more than ever that I could stay. He stared into my electric blue eyes, combed his fingers in my long hair and kissed my forehead.

"You sentimental whore." we laughed again and I stood on my tipy toes and kissed his cheek before backing away.

"Gracias, Veale pronto" I turned away and fully changed into the bird like beast I was and flew off. _We'll see each other again, right? I just know we will._

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**there, you loved it right? so press that review button and help give my friend some self confidence! i wish for her to experience the wonderful feeling of getting high off reviews :) so if you liked it or want to see more, review, review, review!!! but no flames plz, it's her first story.**

**a big hug to all who have read this**

**a giant hug to all who review**

**and a super giant hug to kiki (the one who i'm posting this for) because of you, i discovered bleach (if you don't knw what that is you are missing out BIG TIME!)**

**-stormwolf527**


End file.
